


Stargazing

by Venea_Fiimurz



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, How is called this ship, M/M, Stargazing, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venea_Fiimurz/pseuds/Venea_Fiimurz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas can't sleep, so he goes and watch the sky? I don't know. Just Newt and Thomas and sky and stars or.... I don't know... it is... cute? Maybe? I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I am not native speaker that means that the grammar is terrible. And I am also beginner in the area of fanfic writing so... yeah... it isn't best thing in the world or anything... I don't know if I have to write that I don't own the characters... it is kind of obvious (I am horrible writer :D )... So just enjoy reading :)

            Thomas couldn’t sleep again. He tried but he just couldn’t. Everything that happened… It was just to much. He still didn’t get used to all the stuff here. And it annoyed him, how no one had ever explain him anything. He hated, that everybody just ignored his questions. And Gally wasn’t helping with all the „I saw you!“ and „You are one of them!“ blah blah blah. Thomas turned on his other side, trying to clear his head.  
            After some time he gave up.  
            _No sleep… again…_ he thought, stood up and headed to the forest. There he just sat under first tree and looked up to the sky. There was more stars than he have seen before.  
            _Well probably. Or I just don’t remember it,_ he thought bitterly.  
            „What is it, Tommy? Can’t sleep? “asked voice from behind.  
            „Hi, Newt.“ Greeted Thomas and focused his gaze on boy, standing in front of him.  
            „Hallo, Tommy. So c’mon, tell me. What’s on your mind? Why’re you not sleeping, shank?“ ask now half serious Newt and sat next to Thomas. Thomas sighed.  
            „Just… There is a lot of… you know… Things to get used to. All the memories from past, that I can almost see, but not really. All the stuff around, grievers and just ALL THIS!“ said Thomas and gestured with his hands all around them. Newt just smiled and looked up at stars.  
            „Everybody felt like this, you know? Even Alby and Minho, everyone.“ Said after a while Newt, still looking at the dark sky. Than the silence fell. Thomas couldn’t resist looking at the boy besides him. He was kind of beautiful, with blond hair that stuck out in all directions. How good it would feel to run his fingers through that hair. He wanted to touch them, smell them and bury his fingers into them...  
            _C’mon, Thomas, you can’t just think about these stuff,_ he told to himself and quickly looked at the stars.  
            „There are so many. They are at the sky all the time just looking at us. Even when we all are dead, they will be still watching. For ever.“ Said suddenly Newt and in his voice was so much sadness that Thomas thought, he would start crying.  
            „Well, technically even they would die one day. Everything die and I think that stars explode or something. But yeah, hey, good philosophy!“ joked Thomas to lighten the mood.   
            „I am trying to be poetic, shuck face!“ Said Newt and nudged Thomas in the shoulder. Thomas laughed.  
            „But there ARE a lot of them… They form constellations or something, right?“ asked after a while Thomas. Newt nodded.  
            „I think I remember some. For example there is the big dipper.“ Newt pointed somewhere in the sky.  
            „What? Where? How does it looks like?“ asked Thomas completely confused and leaned closer to Newt so that he had similar views.  
            „There! The stars that shine most. One, two, three, four… the rectangle and then three stars pointing to the left.“ Pointed Newt.  
            „I can see it!“ said happily Thomas.  
            „That is not that hard, shank. They are really bright.“ Laughed Newt.  
            „Now you just broke my heart!“ sulked Thomas but was smiling in his head.  
            „Oh come on. It was a joke, greenie.“ Said Newt and hugged Thomas. Thomas thought that his heart just stopped. He could smell Newt, he could feel his heat, and he was TOUCHING him!  
            „I know…“ whispered Thomas in Newt‘s ear. Newt pulled away.  
            „I know you know, Tommy.“ He smiled. Thomas smiled too.  
            „Ehm… you are…. Good… in hugging.“ He muttered then. Newt just laughed and once again looked at the sky. Thomas looked at Newt.  
            _I would feel the hug for ever,_ he thought and smiled. Not only that Newt had gorgeous hair but even his body was awesome. He had sleeves rolled up so that Thomas could see his arm and even though it was bit dark (no shit, it is night, Edison-author) he saw these arms, oh hell yeah he did. Slim, gorgeous and begging for touch of…  
            „Enjoying the view? “  interrupted Newt Thomas’s thoughts and smirked.  
            „Mmm… I certainly am.“ Answered Thomas, now scanning Newts face. And the hair. And he could no longer resist the urge so he just raised his hand and brushed some strands of hair from his face.  
            „Shuck it.“ Murmured Newt and kissed Thomas. Thomas put his hand into Newts hair and closed his eyes. This was almost to much for him. When they broke apart, Newt smiled.  
            „I don’t know what you were before, but you are bloody good in kissing.“ He said.  
            „You are not bad either.“ Laughed Thomas.  
            „Well I guess that the sky is big enough to have another astronomy lesson tomorrow, what do you say, Tommy?“ asked Newt and winked at Thomas.  
            „And the day after, and the day after and the day after.“ Completed Thomas his idea. Newt smiled.  
            „Okay, now… I don’t think that I want to go anywhere.“ Said Newt with lovely smile on his face.  
            „Yeah, too lazy for that.“ Continued Thomas and laid his head on Newt, „Don’t you mind?“  
            „No… you are too  sweet. Everybody would want to be your pillow. Now sleep, Tommy.“

 


End file.
